Holy Sword
'''Holy Sword, '''not to be confused with Hotohori's sword, is the sword the Emperor Hotohori uses in battle. Hotohori gave it to Miaka on her voyage to Hokkan. Storyline Season 1:Suzaku The sword is seen when Miaka and Hotohori were alone in Hotohori's room in the Konan palace. Hotohori suddenly notices that Tamahome and Nuriko were eavesdropping outside. Hotohori cuts the glass window using his sword into many pieces extremely quickly. While on the trip to Taiitsukun, Hotohori has scenes using it, though it may not be fully visible. It was seen again when Tamahome goes inside Miaka's room to confront her, when Hotohori points his sword at Tamahome, but Tamahome refuses to back down and let go his feelings for Miaka, so he remains there. Hotohori credits his bravery, for being determined and going as far as to face his emperor for his feelings for the woman he loves. It was seen next when the evil , kodoku-controlled Tamahome turns up to face Hotohori, they clash swords fiercely and Hotohori manages to impale Tamahome with his sword, and knock's him out. The Kudoku Incident It was seen next when the evil, kodoku-controlled Tamahome turns up to assasinate Miaka. Hotohori goes outside and carries his sword with him, which is unknown if it is the holy sword. It can be noticeable at some points when he brings another sword with him and throws it to Tamahome. Hotohori's strength with his feelings for his priestess couldn't match with Tamahome's and from the beginning Tamahome wasn't good with the sword anyway, so Hotohori manages to pierce him near the chest and stomach. Later the Kudoku flees from Tamahome's body when Miaka's love is to much for the poison and Tomahome recovers. Later after this, the summoning of Suzaku was tantalizing. During the ceremony when the phoenix was supposed to appear, Chiriko suddenly turns up and betrays them by trying to smash their heads with his Flute . Fortunately the real Chiriko rescues them. Miaka calls on to continue the ceremony since the fire is still burning, but it was Taiitsukun who appears. She explains the problem and instructs them to go to Hokkan and get the Shinzaho. After this she rewards the warriors with boosts and equipments except for Tamahome despite his pleading. At this time Hotohori is given a Holy Sword. Season 2: Seiryuu Before the warriors (except Hotohori) step in the vessel, Hotohori entrusts the sword Taiitsukun gave him in the ceremony. It is seen being wielded by Miaka after Hotohori gave it to her in order to protect herself. Miaka uses it to defeat Soi on there way to the land of Genbu. The great war between Konan and Kutou It was seen in the war between Konan and Kutou. Hotohori attemps to defeat Nakago. This attempt was in vain and later leads to his death. When his corpse is brought to the palace in a stretcher, while his administrators disscuss the matter his sword can be slightly visible. Category:Weapons